Tangled in Mystery
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: When the clans get mixed up two sister, Talonwing and Hazelpool, are chosen to help put them back together. But, will they survive the mysterious murders?
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering**

**Clans: **

**Ivoryclan: **Basic rules for any usual clan.

**Alleyclan: **Every cat for itself. Leave the dead and sick behind, no mourning.

**Houseclan: **Live with twolegs at night during the day they stay at camp. The deputy is always the leader's mate. (Will be explained later)

**Ivoryclan**

**Leader: Rockstar- **Rock colored tom with gray flecks

**Deputy: Kestreltail- **cream she-cat with blue eyes _Softpaw_

**Medicine cat: Honeyblossom- **Golden she-cat

**Warriors: Talonwing- **brown she-cat with a golden underbelly and amber eyes

**Hazelpool- **Ginger tabby she-cat stubby cream tail and white paws

**Darkwing- **Black tom with brown paws and green eyes _Apprentice: Larchpaw_

**Marshtail- **White tom with hazel eyes

**Grapevine- **Brown tabby tom with stripe along his pelt in the shape if grape vines

**Blackpelt- **black she-cat

**Apprentices: Softpaw- **white she-cat with soft fluffy underbelly

**Larchpaw- **Light brown she-cat

**Forestpaw- **Black tom with forest green eyes

**Queens-: Lilyfern- ** Silver she-cat with violet eyes (mate: Marshtail) (kits: Dustkit and Gorsekit)

**Elders: Snapperfang- **a gray elderly tom

**Alleyclan**

**Leader: Gingerstar- **Slender ginger she-cat

**Deputy: Blackwing- **black she-cat

**Medicine cat: Robinflight- **Calico tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: Goldenstreak- **Golden she-cat with white paws

**Longleg- **Black tom with long legs and green eyes

**Graniteclaw**- granite colored tom

**Streetflank-** gray she-cat _Apprentice: Scarpaw_

**Redfoot- **Brown tom with one hind red paw

**Watersky- **Silver tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Bloodpaw_

**Shadowheart- **Dark grey tom with a black tail and piercing amber eyes

**Apprentices: Scarpaw- **grey she-cat with scars all over her body

**Bloodpaw- **Ginger tom with blood red eyes

**Queen- Nightpelt- black she-cat(mate: Longleg) (kits: Harekit and Leafkit) **

**Elders- Mallowfang- **Small white tom

**Houseclan- **

**Leader- Waterstar- **Black tom with blue eyes

**Deputy- Ravenwing- **Grey she-cat

**Medicine cat- Goldenleaf- **Golden she cat with a leaf print under her left ear

**Warriors- Eclipsemoon- **White she-cat with black paws

**Snakefang- **Silver tom with amber eyes _Swiftpaw_

**Cokeclaw- **Brown tabby tom with golden splotches

**Darkpool- **Black tom with green eyes and blue-grey paws

**Bennyclaw- **Tortoise-shell tom with blue eyes _Rosepaw_

**Asterixheart- **Gray tom with white spots in the shape of Asterixes (Asterix=*)

**Flourpelt- **floury white tom, with dusty brown paws,

**Apprentices: Rosepaw- **Roseycolored she-cat

**Swiftpaw: **Black and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens: Fantapelt- **Orange she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cokeclaw) (Kit: Spritekit)

**Sunburst- **Golden she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bennyclaw)

**Elders- Joeyfang- **Solid brown tom with one blue and one green eye** Prologue-**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled and the shadows cast on the ground were vast. A black and white tom crept uncertainly through the eerie silence. An unknown sense of danger crossed his mind he tried to push it away, but it just lobbed to his brain. He hadn't walked just a bit further through the still night, when a shriek rose and filled the air.

His bur bristled with worry and he races over to the pitiful, ear-splitting wail. As he ran the wind ruffled his fur making his mind crack with tension. Every step he took made the young apprentice more uncomfortable. He looked ahead and what he saw made him want to yowl in anguish.

Laying like a broken marionette with blood was his mother, Moonbeam. Her eyes had already glazed over, but fresh blood still pulsed through a wound in her neck. What could have done this? Maybe a fox, or perhaps it was a badger? Just then hot breath billowed on the tom's neck and glanced up to see his father, Darkpool, glaring at his mother in disgust. This was even worse for the apprentice. Tears began pouring down from his amber eyes.

"Not a word to any cat Swiftpaw, or you're next," Darkpool threatened stalking off to the bushes. In a few moments he vanished, and Swiftpaw was left alone to cry over the broken body of Moonbeam.


	2. Crowfood

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan and Ramah for reviewing!**

**Talonwing of Ivoryclan**

The sun shined down through the branches and the rays hit a den of bracken filled with warriors. A light brown she-cat woke up and padded up to her golden sister, Hazelpool.

"Hey, Hazelpool, wanna go hunting near marsh place?" Talonwing asked. That's where the she-cat got the most luck, but today wasn't her lucky day.

'Sure Talonwing," Hazelpool mewed enthusiastically. So the two padded off and reached a dark area that had marshes and tall trees. The rocks here were smooth, and sometimes falcons could be spotted here. If you were lucky you could catch one and feed half the clan, otherwise you'd just catch a vole or a quail.

Almost as soon as the she-cats reached marsh place, Talonwing got down in the hunters crouch sensing a waiting vole. The she-cat padded forward slowly, then jumped up and nipped the vole's neck.

"Nice catch Talonwing!" Hazelpool called. Talonwing nodded, knowing that she could do better. A vole was a simple catch. A falcon would be much better.

Just a moment later Hazelpool wrinkled her nose in disgust as a scent passed through her senses, "Sewer rat." Almost as soon as she said it a small grey rat slipped by and clawed its way through the two-leg gate that ended marsh place.

"If two-legs would stop putting all this trash over our territory, we wouldn't have this problem," Hazelpool said shaking her head.

"Darn two-legs, I wish we could give them all this instead!" Talonwing hissed glaring at all the two-leg junk that was widely spread over the marshes.

All the sudden Hazelpool's green eyes turned mischievous, "Maybe we can, if we move the crow-food!"

Talonwing's amber eyes were thoughtful, "Maybe, but wouldn't we get carrion? Unless we drag it over using leaves and bracken."

Hazelpool nodded and started dragging the crow-food over into the human streets. Talonwing started dragging the wretched junk over with Hazelpool and started wondering aloud, "I wonder if we'll meet Alleyclan?"

Hazelpool nodded, "Or Houseclan. I can't believe the still live with two-legs!" Talonwing nodded in agreement. They were basically kitty-pets that just defended their garden, or were they? As she pondered this Hazelpool mutter something inaudible under her breath.

"What was that Hazelpool?" Talonwing asked glancing at her sister who looked embarrassed at being caught.

"Um, RATS!" Hazelpool yowled and then took off towards a two-leg fence as the rats began pouring out of two-leg trash. Talonwing let out a shriek and jumped after her sister into the safety of the two-leg garden.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. A voice that belonged to a gray tabby with white paws and a black tail.

"Alden?" Hazelpool questioned eyes wide with delight and the tom nodded with sparkling deep blue eyes.

**PLease review, I promise the chapter will get longer! **


	3. Alden

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan and Ramah for reviewing!**

**Talonwing**

Talonwing's amber eyes searched the tom's face. The gray tom kept a straight face though Talonwing was sure her gaze could melt a rock. The tom's gray eyes revealed nothing and frustration swept up inside of Talonwing. Would her sister say anything about this… Alden? If that was his real name of course.

"My name is Alden," The gray tom admitted. Talonwing shook her head in confusion. How could her golden sister know this stranger?

"We're mates," Hazelpool admitted. A pang of shock and envy welled up inside of Talonwing. Shock, because her sister had broken the Warrior Code. Envy because her sister was lucky she only had to choose one tom, who loved her for who she was. While she had a bunch of toms only liking her for her battle skills and golden eyes.

"I won't tell," Talonwing whispered surprised that her voice was actually audible. Alden's eyes flashed with gratitude and Hazelpool sighed in relief, but Talonwing felt no better.

The brown she-cat only felt worse. She felt guilty and paranoid, as if some cat would jump out of the bushes and confront her. Would Starclan approve, or would they bring their wrath upon her?

"Can you help us?" Hazelpool's voice broke into her thoughts and with a quick blink she was back in reality. Alden nodded and wordlessly began dragging the crow-food over to two-leg place. Soon enough Houseclan cats attacked Hazelpool, Talonwing, and Alden. They got them trapped in a small space and they could've died, if it wasn't for Talonwing's secret weapon…..

"Attack!" Talonwing yowled and flicked her tail. There was no way she was going to Houseclan.

A bunch of starry kits came out of no-where and attacked the Houseclan warriors. It was an unfair battle one might say, but the kits won. The boldest of the kits, a hazel she-cat, yowled in triumph as loud as a lion could.

"Thanks guys," Hazelpool sighed her eyes searching the faces of the kits.

A light silver tabby kit nodded. The bold hazel kit gave a nod to the rest of the kits and they dissolved into thin air.

"They were dead?" Alden asked confusion clouding up in his eyes. You could tell he thought this was some sort of dream, or maybe a hoax.

"On Earth yes, but in our hearts they live on," Talonwing whispered, and the breeze washed out her words and made flowers dance, and way off in a different territory, a black and white tom was hoping for some sort of miracle.

**Please review! **


	4. Discovery

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan for reviewing!**

**Talonwing (**** is Flash backs) **

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand," Alden said staring at the damp earth beneath his paws. The she-cats had tensed up remembering the horrid past of these kits.

"The silver she-kit's name was Silentkit. Silentkit has no vocal chords in her body. One day foxes attacked our camp. A fox cornered her, and she couldn't scream for help," Hazelpool explained.

"She was our friend when we were younger," Added Talonwing, her golden amber eyes turning huge with memory.

It was a humid day and everything seemed normal. Then came snarling of something I heard momma talking about. They were called foxes. Momma and momma's friend moved the youngest kits, Hazelkit, Darkkit, Talonkit, and Warkit out first. Then it was my turn. I ran out the entrance and red foxes were everywhere!

I ran seeing the golden body of Hazelkit and hearing Talonkit's frightened mew. It was my job to calm them down, so I raced over to the noise. Before I got there, a young dog fox was staring at me hungrily. I couldn't scream, for I couldn't talk. And the foxes' jaws clamped around my neck, and with a snap I was dead.

**Back to the present**

"The boldest hazel kit was Warkit. She was the bravest fluff ball ever. She went off on an adventure one day, and was brutally slaughtered by Alleyclan," Talonwing described. She remembered the day Kestreltail and Grapevine had come back carrying the mutilated body of Warkit.

"She was our sister, and she was always getting into trouble!" Hazelpool sighed in the lost memories.

Everything was really boring that day. It was the normal boring nursery and the constant hushing of the queens. Silentkit wasn't there to play with me and my sisters and my brother were still fast asleep. My mother was with dad stretching her legs. And I was the only cat awake in there!

I decided to go have an adventure of my own! So I ran out of camp and chased butterflies and rabbits. It seemed like a perfect day to be outside. Then the soft ground turned hard and I was in a dark alley. Alleyclan. They weren't the nicest of cats. A dark grey tabby loomed over me, but I was brave so I would hide my fear.

However being brave wasn't worth it. I still "paid the price", as the Alleyclan cat put it. I thought that meant hunting for them. As I was about to walk off in relief the tom yanked my leg off and I hissed in pain. Then he killed me and blood was everywhere. I was wondering if my body would ever be brought back.

**Back to the present**

"That's their story," Hazelpool and Talonwing said together and Alden looked horrified.

"We'd better go," Talonwing said. Alden nodded and ran disappearing near the bushes. And the sun shined brighter. Somewhere in Starclan two kits smiled side by side glad that the truth was still being told.

**Please review! **


	5. Why only us?

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan and Ramah for reviewing!**

**Talonwing**

Talonwing races from the marsh towards camp. Her sister, Hazelpool, was wildly crashing through the bracken trying to keep up. Most of Talonwing's energy had gone from the fight. And worry if Starclan would punish her or her sister.

"I'm glad that's over," Hazelpool huffed catching up to Talonwing. Talonwing merely nodded, her amber eyes still burning with previous fury. The pair of she-cats crept through the bracken as silent as possible. The wind ruffled Talonwing's fur and she suppressed a shiver from her golden sister's long fur.

"Thanks," Talonwing murmured. Her brown fur was short and silky. It wasn't long and fluffy like Hazelpool's. The only advantage to short fur, was that during green-leaf, she didn't get so hot. The she-cats padded back into camp.

"I'm starved," Hazelpool muttered, and Talonwing's stomach growled in hunger. Neither of the sisters had eaten any prey that morning. And their hunting patrol didn't go so well. They would have a lot of explaining to do, especially for the arrogant deputy, Kestreltail.

Talonwing raced over to the fresh-kill pile with Hazelpool right on her paws. They had choices between, a wood pigeon, a plum vole, a mouse, or a small robin. Talonwing went for the vole and almost hungrily gulped it down. Then she saw something that almost made her shriek.

Maggots and worms were thrashing around inside the vole. She panted and dropped it down, "Crow-food"

"What's up with us and crow-food?" Hazelpool asked glancing at the rotten prey in disgust. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry and wondering.

"I think maybe because you have forbidden love and I am keeping your secret," Talonwing guessed. That was the most logical reason.

"Oh so you think Starclan's punishing us?" Hazelpool hissed lowly. Talonwing nodded. What else could it be? She didn't think it was just a coincidence. Hazelpool huffed angrily.

Marshtail, a senior warrior, came up and chose the robin "Is there a problem about the prey?"

"Nope," the two she-cats said in union. Marshtail rolled his eyes and padded back over to his mate, Lilyfern. Lilyfern's kits, Dustkit and Gorsekit bounced around them happily. Dustkit was a brown tabby tom, and Gorsekit was a brown and white she-cat.

Hazelpool, obviously wanting to get the subject off track said, "Do you want kits Talonwing?"

Talonwing's golden, amber eyes narrowed at the kits and their mother thinking. After hesitating a little while longer she mewed, "If I find the right mate, yes. But if not, you can forget it."

**Sunburst**

I watched as a Swiftpaw padded into the nursery. He came in here a lot since his mom died. He seeked comfort from me and Fantapelt. We helped calm him down. He was really jumpy and stuttered all the time, and I couldn't help but think _if I have a she-kit, I wonder if she'll be able to calm him down some day._

_**Don't forget to review!**  
><em>


	6. Dead

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan and Ramah for reviewing!**

**Talonwing**

Three moons had passed and everything Talonwing or Hazelpool got was crow-food. Only about twice a moon could the eat something. And that something was almost always a skinny mouse. I wondered if Starclan was meaning to be this cruel.

Both Talonwing and Hazelpool were skinnier than Windclan cats! Hazelpool and Talonwing never said it, but they both were fading away. It was a very slow process. Each day got worse and both she-cats wished that they could just pull the string. Their medicine cat was extremely concerned about them. Talonwing could tell. Honeyblossom would hover near them murmuring the names of herbs under her breath.

Darkwing, their brother, constantly coxed them to eat, but their eyes were dull and they didn't answer. Talonwing and Hazelpool protested when Darkwing threatened to stuff a robin down their throats. All the she-cats could see was crowfood. One day though, Honeyblossom cracked and confronted Talonwing alone.

"Why aren't you eating?" Honeyblossom accused Talonwing.

Talonwing's amber eyes lit up like flame, "its all crow-food!"

"Yeah, and I'm a mouse," Honeyblossom said looking straight at Talonwing. Talonwing and Honeyblossom kept throwing words at each other. Their words kept coming like blows on a battlefield.

"Honeyblossom! Hurry, Hazelpool won't wake up!" Darkwing raced in panting. Honeyblossom, Talonwing, and Darkwing ran over to where the young golden warrior lay. Her green eyes had already glazed over and Talonwing broke down by her sister's side. Darkwing was standing in front of Talonwing, willing her not to look at the dead body of Hazelpool.

**Hazelpool**

The golden she-cat pumped up in Starclan. It had green grassy meadows, and the sky was a brilliant blue. Her golden fur was bright and stars glowed in her fur. She was gone, and she didn't want to be!

A huge white tom padded forward and Hazelpool thought of the cat that the elders wanted to see and the cat that important medicine cats visited. That cat was right in front of her. He was the purest white you had ever seen. His blue eyes were like a clear night sky. And his voice was said to be warm and smooth like honey.

"You have two options. One is that you stay dead. The other is that you become reincarnated, but your sister Talonwing would have to die too. You two have a great destiny. If you choose to remain dead, we will put tow kits through the same agony and pain as you," Star said looking serious and waited for my choice.

"I choose to be reincarnated," Hazelpool said. Star nodded and padded off to a pool. A pool, at which one touch from Star, the chosen cat could die on the spot.

**Random Pov**

Halfway during the ceremony for Hazelpool. Talonwing felt weird. She had to gasp for breath. Her limbs went painfully up and down. And then with one last breath the air gave up, and she too was dead.

**As always please review! **


	7. Kits

**Thanks to Nightscar of Frostclan for reviewing! **

**Talonwing**

Talonwing woke up to pitch blackness and the whispering of voices. Murmurs were all around her. Wait wasn't she dead, well no. She was reincarnated. She forced open her eyes and found she was in a nursery, the nursery being quite large she could see the miniature version of Hazelpool right beside her. Was she just re-experiencing her early years?

"This will be Hazelkit, or at her two-legs Hazel," The queen murmured glancing at Hazelpool who was now known as Hazelkit. A tortoise-shell tom nodded.

"How about Talonkit or Talon for the other one?" The tom suggested looking at me. The queen smiled, "She'll have the toms running that's for sure."

Oh great, I thought just another six moons in the nursery…. Hazelkit beside me grunted. I imagine she was having the same thought about this that I was. The nursery was so boring.

~The next Day~

"I'm bored," Hazelkit muttered glancing around the nursery nothing was new.

"Same here," Talonkit said her eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was hot, dry, boring, and stuffy in there. Imagine how much more fun it would get!

"New kits!" A small white tom glanced at the smaller kits, "I'm Spritekit!"

Hazelkit just nodded and Talonkit stared longingly outside.

"I'll take you guys out!" Spritekit said herding us outside. We saw the warriors den, the clearing, the apprentice's den, but the most interesting thing was the elder's den.

"Hey Joeyfang!" Spritekit called into the entrance of the bramble den. Joeyfang was a solid brown tom with one sharp blue eye, and one piercing green eye. He smiled as he saw the new kits. Hazelkit let out a playful meow and jumped on Joeyfang's tail.

Just at that moment a black and white tom padded in and glanced at the new kits, "U-um h-hi." He quickly ran out of the den and zapped back to where he came from.

"That's Swiftpaw. He's always been like that since his mom died," Spritekit said. We all back into the nursery so I questioned mom about it.

"Mom, why is Swiftpaw so scared?" I asked glancing at her green orbs.

Sunblaze sighed and searched for an explanation, "He's just always been that way. Just be nice okay honey?"

"Yes mom, I will I promise," Talonkit closed her eyes, but not going to sleep. She thought about the tom, poor Swiftpaw, I'll ask Starclan to help him. And with thought she went straight to sleep.

**Please review! **


	8. the story

**Talonkit**

Today we were becoming apprentices! It felt amazing and I was full of energy! I ran my tongue down my fur. In Houseclan there was one important task for the new apprentices. At night on their own they had to go out and pick a two-leg nest.

It was custom, maybe Joeyfang would tell her why, after the ceremony of course.

Waterstar leaped on top of tall branch and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall branch for a meeting!"

Hazelkit and I made our way towards the tree and landed on the branch beneath Waterstar. I caught excitement in Hazelkit's eyes. I couldn't sit still myself.

"Hazelkit, today you will be known as Hazelpaw, your mentor shall be Eclipsemoon. Eclipsemoon, you are young but have great talent, please pass this on to Hazelpaw," Waterstar said nodding in approval.

Eclipsemoon looked shocked. Only one moon ago was she made into a warrior. Still the white and black she-cat got up and happily touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Talonkit from now on you will be known as Talonpaw, you're mentor shall be Darkpool. Darkpool, you're an excellent fighter, please pass this onto Talonpaw," Waterstar finished.

Darkpool was a massive black tom with intense green eyes and blue-grey paws. He was definitely not a cat to cross. He was already cross and seemed mad at having a she-cat apprentice. I however was determined to prove him wrong.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. I did want to get straight to training.

"Start with the elders," He said in a very gruff voice stalking off and leaving me alone. Oh well, Joeyfang was nice.

"Hi Joeyfang, while I work on the bedding will you tell me a story?" I asked.

Joeyfang smiled and began the story, "A long time ago, when there were no clans, there lived a young she-cat called Blue. She was called that because Blue was always depressed. Then one day a young tom came to her and showed her what life was all about. The tom was a kitty-pet, so Blue switched to kitty-pet life for the tom, but she was still a rogue at heart. She created Houseclan so that cats could still be free and live in comfort with two-legs at the same time. After a while many cats joined Houseclan. They called her Bluestar, but because Bluestar stayed away from the young tom, the young tom left his home and became deputy. That is why every single leader and deputy become mates at some point."

So that was the beginning of Houseclan.


	9. Wounded

**Talonpaw**

I smiled, though I had to clean the elder's den it was worth it! Especially since I seen where Houseclan came from. That was useful, and Hazelpaw seen the territory. I wonder what was for today. I had to be careful with my mentor though, he had anger issues to the extreme. I don't know if this was just my imagination, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind killing me.

Pretty soon I saw him Darkpool pass by me, he didn't look like he was in a pleasant mood, "Tomorrow is battle training," He growled ruefully. What did I do to him? Nothing that's right, nothing. I nodded and watched him pad off. I didn't have a good opinion about this.

"Um, Hazelpaw, I'm kinda scared," I mewed. Hazelpaw looked at me in confusion, oh right I forgot. She didn't have to deal with his hot gaze scorching her fur, she got Eclipsemoon.

"Why, he's one of the best warriors in the clan!" Hazelpaw exclaimed. I knew it. Well I'll try to get it off my mind.

"You're probably right, let's get some sleep," I mewed walking sleepily to the bracken den where the apprentice's slept. I smiled as I settled down; Swiftpaw was getting better at gaining confidence. It wouldn't be long before he got his warrior's name. And yet she admired the tom for some odd reason. Maybe it was the way his green eyes glowed.

With those last few thoughts she dreamt a peaceful sleep, which was interrupted by Darkpool, but this Darkpool had bloody paws and was hovering over a she-cat's body. I was freaked out. He wouldn't do that would he!

"Yes oh yes he would," The she-cat murmured. Instead of lying broken she was beautiful. She was a white she-cat with black rings around her eyes, which were a deep blue. She was starry as well, was she from Starclan?

"Yes I am. My name is Moonbeam. Darkpool was my mate, and Swiftpaw is my son. I'm just supposed to tell you this, danger is coming from inside the clan from the deep dark depths," With that she disappeared leaving me to sleep.

"Wake up, Talonpaw!" I heard Darkpool's gruff voice and eerily got up. He would kill me if I did anything wrong. I must try my best and give him no reason to hate me. I shot out of the den and ran over, trying to act eager instead of paranoid.

"Keep up apprentice," He growled under his breath making me suppress a shiver of unease. Don't forget he will kill you. I padded on following until we got to the training hollow. He was supposed to be _teaching_ me battle moves, but I was easily underestimated. Without warning he unfairly attacked me and scratched me, taking part of my ear with him.

"Faster weakling!" He yowled scratching my face. It seemed about moons later when he let me go back to camp. I was a ragged mess. My leg had been cut, my ear was torn, and I had scratches covering more than half of my face.

I padded like a prisoner through the entrance. I already felt bad enough then cats started whispering about me. _What happened to her? She looks awful! _Yeah, wouldn't that make you feel better? Not!

"Y-you okay?" That voice I could accept. Swiftpaw came running up to me concern filling his eyes. That was what I relied on.

**Please review! **


	10. The Vet

**Talonpaw**

I sniffed gently trying to forget the stinging wounds newly embedded into my side. Swiftpaw's amber eyes quickly glanced over at Darkpool then flashed back to me taking in every movement.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. My bleeding paw hit a sharp rock and I flinched staring as blood oozed out from the cut.

"Sure, y-you might want to go t-to Goldenleaf," Swiftpaw stuttered glancing at me and gave me a look that said do it now. Where did he get that protective side from? It came out of nowhere. I found out that I actually liked it.

Slowly I padded into the golden cat's den. As usual herbs were stacked in neat rows against the rock wall. Slowly I limped in and held my leg away from the rough stones. Goldenleaf gasped as she saw my ripped leg and bleeding face.

"I'll get you some cob webs for a base, and then you'll have to go to the vet," Goldenleaf said disappearing to go get spider webs. Inside I was like um, no way, but these cats were used to that. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. Goldenleaf came back and I went up the street and meowed at the door of a two-leg who I had impressed a few days ago.

The smaller one, a girl ran inside and got her mother. Before you know it, I was inside of a big monster. It turns out they didn't eat you, and I wondered what a vet did. It didn't sound too pleasant. Then I was dropped onto a metal table, one I didn't care for.

Then a woman with jet black hair walked out. She started poking me with things and talking in a strange language. I didn't understand one word. Then I felt a sharp poke in my side, I felt like biting her, but my head was too far away. Then I felt nothing, it was completely numb, and I was put in a crate. Which was another bad thing, I was claustrophobic.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," I looked to my left and next to me was a huge white tom with green eyes. I gave him my personal creeped out stare, I was actually pretty good at it now.

"Um, I'm Talon," I said. That's what you called yourself. You just used the front part of your name, mine was Talon.

"I'm Jason, but you can call me anything you like," The tom purred. I blinked another one of my weirded out glances.

Another voice hissed, "Leave her alone!" It was a tall brown tom with blue eyes. I rolled my eyes this tome. Couldn't I just be who I wanted to be?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Damien. I'm from the pound and I'm just here for a check up," The tom admitted sadly.

"The pound is a horrible place, even worse than my mentor, and that is saying something," I said then stared through the bars of the cage as a black and white tom with flaming amber eyes walked in. "Swiftpaw?"

**Please review! **


End file.
